Defective Uprising: Part 1: Let the mission begin
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: It had all started with a message, a PAK and a Group of irkens. But no one knew what it would lead to.
1. Chapter Introduction one: Watching

(Summary: Zim finds out the truth and secrets are revealed. And someone is watching zim and dib... What could happen

Prologue.

The inky blackness of the room was slightly illuminated by the faint glow of the machines, but it was easily tell that a conversation was going on. "Aren't they going to find out?" A Male voice said. "If we keep doing this they'll never find out. But there empire will keep expanding we'll **never **stand a chance." Another voice responded. "We have to keep our fingers crossed and look for some new recruits but… with one of them betraying us…. It's all over." A female voice spoke out. "We might have another hope…" The voice said again. "And what exactly is this **other hope, **Commander Hex?" The first voice asked. "A very **special **recruit

Chapter one: The secret comes out.

Invader zim was in his lab working on is newest half-baked scheme. He was drawing on one of his blank blue print papers. "Maybe a dooky launcher will be here… and laser cannon over here…. (Looks up from his papers.) INGENIOUS!" Zim said to himself.

Some other place on earth…

The room was quite dark and a group people watched the whole event from the screen which was there only light source. "When do think we should ask him." A nasally female voice asked. "Soon." Hex answered.


	2. Chapter two: the 7th message

Dib was watching Zim through his computer. "What are you up to this time, zim." He said to himself.

**What are you doing?**

Dib was freaked out that someone was messaging him out of nowhere; he had hesitated and then messaged back.

{this next part is the messaged conversation between Dib and the person contacting him through the computer. **D.M: Dib membrane. ?: the person contacting him.**}

**?: I said what are you doing?**

**D.M: I was going to ask you the same question.**

**? : Why are you watching Zim?**

**D.M: How did you know I was watching, Zim?**

**?: I asked you a question… Why are you watching zim?**

**D.M: Um…**

**?: "UM!" I ask you a question and you just say "UM!" You don't know what you're getting into boy! This simple thing is much bigger than you know! Stop watching him or you'll regret it!**

**D.M: But he's an alien!**

**?: I know… Also what being do you think is contacting you through a computer out of thin air?**

**D.M: WHO ARE YOU?!**

**?: I think the important question is "Why are you doing this…" but that answer is classified. **

**?: 10101010101010101101010101010001000101001001010101 00101010100101010010100110110100101000010010010010 01001010101001001001001010101010010101010101010010 10110100101010100100101011010101001001001010010001 01010010010101000101001001010010101010010101001010 01010010000001000001001010101111110010101001010100 01010010100101010100101010101010001010100101010000 10101001100010001010001001000010101010100101010010 10101001010101010010101010110100101010101010101010 010011**

Dib's computer instantly shut off and all of the power in the room went out


	3. Chapter three: Suspicions

Chapter three: Suspicions

The membrane household is filled with darkness.

"SON!" Professor Membrane's voice boomed from the basement.

"DAD, Why is the power out?" Dib responded. "AHHH!" A voice screamed.

"Gaz?" Dib asked.

"Ok this is not funny! My game and everything in my room shut off!" Gaz screamed.

A Few Hours later…

Professor Membrane had eventually called an electrician to identify the cause of the power outage. "Well it seems that the power outage was caused by something unexplained It might have been a coincidence because a lot of other houses experienced this same power outage yet certain rooms remain with power." The electrician explained.

A few hours later, Dib was sent to his room while and on his dad was in the kitchen (Possibly making toast.) and when dib got there he noticed a message was left on his laptop.

"Who could have done this?" Dib said to himself. "Wait... it could have been-"

By the time Dib realized the only possible answer he was bolting down the street to Zim's house and before he could stop himself his gigantic head hit the door breaking it open.

"Dib human, what are you doing in my house!" Zim shouted at Dib.

"Zim, I know that you sent another Irken to hack into my computer." Dib replied.

"What are you talking about…?" Zim said with a puzzled expression

"Wait…. You didn't know?" Dib asked.

"…I mean…yes! Yes I did." Zim responded.

[Authors note: It is quite obvious that Zim has no idea what he's talking about.]

"Zim whatever you thought you'd accomplish it's not working!" Dib said before running out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: Please review (I Haven't gotten even **_one _**so far.) And the next chapter is very important! I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4: into the computer

Zim was continuing on getting rid of every trace of the Irken Empire away from his base.

**"Zim."**

Zim had frozen in his place. Who was that?

**"Zim." The voice repeated but this time the voice was so loud that it echoed through the base. **

"Yes?" Zim asked.

**"The computer…" the voice said.**

"What?" Zim said with a puzzled look on his face.

**"Go to the computer." The voice replied.**

The confused Irken turned towards the computer to find that there was writing on it:

**"Touch screen to continue."**

Zim slowly put his pointer finger on the screen… and then a hand reached out and grabbed his entire hand and pulled him through the computer screen.

Authors note: I know it's short but the very next chapter is important. I WILL update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Project Renegade

Zim was dragged into a dark room through the computer. But he wasn't alone

"Hello Zim." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Zim asked.

The lights turned on to reveal that the voice came from a female Irken with purple armor with spiked shoulder pads and purple eyes with a gaze that could make a tallest cringe.

"Allow me to introduce myself… My name is Hex. **Commander **Hex." The female responded.

"Why did you choose him to be in this project in the first place? I mean seriously he fell for the through the computer trick." A voice came from behind zim.

He had turned around to see that the person who said that was an Irken male with mismatched antennae, black eyes and matching black armor.

"He didn't know about it, Zaide." Hex responded.

"What project?" Zim asked.

"I'll tell you." Hex said turning on a holographic projector.

A holograph of a planet appeared.

"Project renegade. A project for our empire. To use new recruits to help us bring down our enemy in our final mission." Hex responded.

The projector's hologram turned into a ginormous ship about the size of the massive.

"This ship, simply dubbed " Death's inhalator." Is a mother ship followed by other battle ships called… well "Battle ships." are going to also going to play a role in the project by taking on another giant mother ship followed by other ships… but they're not battle ships though which is a huge disadvantage for them." She continued.

"But this explanation leads up to my question. Are you in?" Hex asked.

"But what about my mission?" Zim responded.

"You may not know this but this project is an even bigger mission than anything else… even an invader." Hex answered.

"Bigger mission than an invader…. Wait a minute…. Back to the project, who's they?" Zim asked.

"The empire of course." Hex answered.

"There are **other** empires?"

"There are **lots **of other empires."

"Well in that case… I'm in." Zim said.

"Welcome to the Defectives Empire, **Renegade** Zim. We have been expecting you." The commander responded.


	6. Chapter six : Welcome to the Empire

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Empire.

Authors note: It is best you listen to some music that would give you inspiration for an epic movie while reading Hex's speech on her empire

"Defectives… Empire." Zim said in shock and confusion.

"Yes. That is my empires name. **Defectives **Empire" Hex responded "You can't turn back now, Zim. You are officially in this empire now."

"But I'm an invader-

"You've never been an invader." The commander said while changing the holographic projection to a holographic clip of the tallest.

The hologram showed the transmission given when Zim was sent back to hobo 13.

"Anyone want to bet that zim gets blown up!" Tallest purple announces.

"A thousand monies something eats him!" A random Irken responds.

"Ok. Any one for chopped in half!" Tallest Purple says.

"Oh, me I bet two thousand monies!" Another Irken answered.

"If anyone bets for him succeeding they will be out a lot of monies." Red whispers to purple.

"Any bets for Zim succeeding!... COME ON!" Purple announces.

"You table headed service drone bob! You will bet a five hundred thousand monies on Zim!" Red says pointing to zim.

"But I only get five monies every two years." Bob responds frowning.

"Five hundred thousand for Zim!" Purple announces causing other Irkens to cheer.

The holographic video ends.

"My talllest's were making bets… on ways I might die?" Zim said in shock.

"Sadly yes… This cruel treating of the short and defective are the reason I started this empire." Hex responds

"This Empire was created so every Irken who was treated like dirt would feel great. Those who were Ridiculed, Judged, Made fun of, Disrespected, those taller Irkens who despise those people… just because of their looks, height, emotion and intelligence was worthless to them. I knew they could be great, they just need some help…. And throughout these 25 years of leading my new empire into victory I have 76 recruits including you, 53 sir units, and 122 ships for future recruits and ones right now and one **giant **mother ship…. But starting tomorrow new recruits might come in and we might stand a chance…. But for now… we have to stay hidden…" Hex said.

"Wow…. That was a really moving speech…" Zaide says.

" What do you think?" She asked.

"Where do I start?" Zim answered.


	7. Chapter Seven : Meet the defectives

"Ok everyone, Let me introduce you to Zim." Hex announced

The crowd of Irkens applauded.

"Why don't I introduce some of you to some of the people in our newest project."

13 Irkens stepped forward.

"This is Jixie (Points to a girl in a black and white jumpsuit.), and this is Mhim (Points to a green eyed girl with a small brown tuft of hair.) This is Nadine (Points to girl in black and white armor.) This is Jed (Point to a male with silver and red eyes.) This is winter (points to girl with silver eyes.) This is "Ace" (Points to a male carrying a axe.) That's Rix (Points to Irken with crimson red eyes.) That's Irine and Jevida (points to two Irken girls. Irine: Pink kimono. Jevida: Red armor.) That's Blinx and Venn (Points to two Irken males. Blinx: Black and gray armor. Venn: Purple uniform.) Jay and Zare (Points to two males. Jay: Pink and red uniform. Zare: Blue and green uniform.). These are some of the people you will work with most of the time." Hex explained before walking out of the room.

"So your that Zim guy that our commander is going on about." Jay replies.

"She… talks about me?" Zim asks.

"あなたは私をからかっていますか？彼女はほとんどが多すぎるあなたを語る！" Irine answered in surprise. (Translation: "are you kidding me? She talks about you almost too much!" How to say it in Japanese: "Anata wa watashi o karakatte imasu ka? Kanojo wa hotondo ga ō sugiru anata o kataru!")

"Ирине прав, она почти наваждением следит за вами." Jevida agrees. (Translation: "Irine is right, she almost obsesses over you." How to say it in Russian: Irine prav, ona pochti navazhdeniyem sledit za vami.)

"Sorry about those two they only speak Japanese and Russian. They are saying that she practically obsesses over you." Ace explained.

"Well it does make since I'm pretty amazing." Zim said.

"Oh yeah we all know about you. Your that guy who blew up half of irk, killed two tallests, blew up various Irken owned planets and killed practically half of the population and the more impressive part is that you used their own weaponry to do all of it!" Ace laughed.

The others had joined in and zim went along with them.

Sometime during then another Irken stepped in.

"It's nice to see that your fitting in with the others, my name is Youni and commander hex has sent me to get you to your living quarters." She responded.


	8. Chapter Eight: Countdown

Zim stood in front of a room with technology everywhere and a window with the view of the ocean.

"Do you like it? "The voice of commander hex asked from behind him.

"It's decent." He responded.

"I've always liked this room. The ocean view is my favorite… and to think that a horrid planet like earth would have a nice view like this." She said.

"Why did you pick me to be in this project anyway?" Zim asked.

"It was years ago back to the beginning of operation impending doom two… I was tracking the progress of the Irken empire when and that's when I saw you… you had so much potential and when you brought up operation impending doom 1. I had remembered that you were the one who destroyed half of irk. And at that moment I was determined to make you join my empire." Hex responded. "Good night now."

Then she left the room.

{Very next day.}

Youni led zim to the main laboratory, where the Irkens zim had met yesterday were there to join him.

"Ok zim… It's about time we told you about the project." She said.

"The main idea is to sneak inside the Irken empire in disguise and take it down from the inside… You see that clock on the main computer screen? (Points to giant computer screen with a time at the top.) That's how much time we have until we put the plan into action. Right now we have… 23 days, 15 hours, 21 minutes and 59 seconds. (23:15:21:59.)" winter explains.

"Also before and throughout this mission you're going to need certain gear…. Wrist watch computer and holographic communication system, (Points to wrist watch.) Armor and weapons are stored in the side pockets, (Points to red and black armor.) Anti-gravity plus rocket boots, (Points to red and silver boots.) and a upgraded PAK which has a holographic disguise, Stronger PAK legs, Lasers, rocket launchers and a GPS system. (Points to a silver and Red PAK.)" She says. "That is all, you may leave."


	9. Chapter 9: The great assignment

Countdown: 22:18:49: 13

Zim was walking down the corridors with the commander.

"Zim, now that you are a part of this empire it's about time I gave you a part in this project. You will be in the most important part… you are going to go inside the massive and do a sort of "Hit man" job for me." She explains.

They walked into one of the rooms.

"So is that what you needed me for?" the renegade said.

"That isn't it." Hex responded, "The hit man job is on three very special people."

"And who are these 'Special people.'" Zim asked.

"We'll get to that later." She answered. "I also need you to get two other people for me."

"Who?"

{Somewhere else on the other side of earth in dib's house. Time: Midnight.}

Dib is sleeping in his bed not aware of the dark figure coming towards his bed. Two hands reached out to grab him, Once dib noticed who it was gagged and blindfolded and was silenced.

{Gaz's room fifteen minutes before Dib was blind folded.}

Gaz was sleeping soundly and just as written before a dark figure was coming towards her, but this time she when she woke up when she was gagged and then was dragged towards the window. Gaz had noticed who it was and looked in shock.

"I'll be back shortly after I get someone else." The figure whispered going into Dib's room.

**{Author's note: OH Mystery! Who is this person? What will become of our favorite humans? If you have any suggestions to keep my story epic, dramatic and adventurous put it in the reviews! **

**Like MA status! (Sorry I just couldn't help but saying that because I got that from these funny video's: Like Jeff's status and Like slender man's status!)**

**Good bye internet people! *Presses power button on computer***


	10. Chapter 10: Trapped

Dib's Pov

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

'Ugggh where am I?' I thought.

I couldn't see anything and then all of a sudden I heard something.

"Someone get me out of here god dammit." A voice growled.

I quickly knew who it was, it was my sister Gaz.

"Gaz, where are you!" I called out.

"I don't know where I am. It's too dark you idiot." Gaz's voice responded.

"This room isn't all that dark." Another voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Let me give you a hint. 'Stop watching him or you'll regret it.'." The voice responded.

A person stepped towards me. The closer the figure got the better it could see that person. It was….. Someone from Zim's race! The voice was from the Irken who might be a female because of her odd triangle curled antennae and her purple eyes with eyelashes. She also had purple armor with silver spiked shoulder pads, boots_ very _similar to Tak's boots and I could almost make out a purple whip and peeking out of her pocket. She looked more like a dictator than an 'invader'.

"This is the boy that I told you to retrieve?" The Irken responded and looked to her right.

"These are the Dib and Gaz humans." A very familiar voice responded.

Wait that familiar voice was… ZIM!

"Zim, whatever you're doing you'll **never **get away with it!" I responded to the other voice.

"But I already have…" Zim responded.

The lights turned on to reveal that myself along with Gaz. Were strapped to autopsy tables, my legs, arms and even my neck are firmly stuck to it and were all extremely _numb_. I couldn't move!

"We are going to dissect you just like you said you'd dissect me." He said with anger in his eyes.

"Not exactly… We're going to do a little **experiment.**" The Irken responded as six more aliens in lab coats and surgical masks rushed in.

"This has go' to be the bigges' challenge yet." A female said through her surgical mask and her antennae bending back to both sides of her face

"You're my best surgeon/ doctor here, Ave. Do your best." The armored Irken answered.

"Thanks commander." The female known as 'Ave' happily said to her as she rushed to my sister's autopsy table.

Three surgeons walked towards me as the Irken in the front pulled out what looked like a cross between a chainsaw and a knife.

"Venn, you will begin the first cut on the boy, while Ave slices open the girl." The 'commander' explained.

I began to panic. I tried hard to get out of what is holding me down, but it is no use.

"Don't struggle, kid. Now…. Lights out." Venn said as he turned on the chainsaw/ knife and came towards me.

And everything went black.

0o0o00o00o00o00o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0io0o0o0o0o00o0o 0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o

**Authors note: What will become of dib? Will Gaz die? Will Zim finally succeed? How will this turn out? Stay tuned and find out once I will update. But for now… Here's a cookie for staying with Zim, Dib, Gaz and Commander Hex for so long. *Hands over cookie.* **

**: 3**


	11. Chapter eleven: Now you're in my empire

Hex's Pov.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The test subjects woke up. But subject 1# woke up to early and started screaming. Zim seemed quite amused, he had started to laugh. They are now finished. Ave is now looking uncertain of her job on subject 1# and asks.

"W-wha' do you think."

"For the first surgery on a human **ever** you did pretty good." I responded.

I must admit that she did a good job. The first test subject's scythe like hair is now replaced with these long antennae, His skin is now acceptable a dark green, the Auburn eyes are now all blue, a blue PAK (No duh!.), but his clothes are still there.

But with subject 2#, Venn is way too cocky about the results. And to be honest he did pretty well. Her jaw like hair is now replaced by very pretty circular purple antennae, Her eyes are now purple, but she still appears to be squinting, she now has a long purple tailcoat, her usual dress, a skull choker necklace, steel purple boots and a black PAK.

They had just woken up.

"What do you think of the job I did on you?" I asked to the humans still tied up.

"I. HATE .it." Subject 1# spat.

"Cool." Subject 2# said. (She appears to be impressed with our handiwork.)

"Don't say that! _They _are the enemy." Subject 1# replied angrily.

"How are we the 'enemy'?" I spoke out.

"You are trying to take over earth." Dib answered getting even angrier.

Noticing that's why, I started to laugh and when I finished I said.

"My dear human, you are both incompetent and confused."

I had quickly added.

"Can I talk to the test subjects alone?"

Once everyone left the room I had untied them and started to speak.

"Earth is just a mere place of _gathering. _Before the countdown is to '0'. Then we go to our biggest challenge."

"You aren't going to invade it?" Test subject 1# asked.

"We are not the _Irken Empire." _I answered simply.

"If you aren't an Irken then what-

"We the ones who were rejected. The background ones who nobody notices and really do **all **the are the **Defective's Empire** who are bent on destroying the _Irken Empire_. And that is who we are. And now you're a part of it to. Are you in?" I responded.

"Yes." Subject 1# said.

_Step one: Complete._

_Step two: In- progress._

_Step three: in-complete._

_Step four: Not even close._

_Welcome to my Empire Gaz and Dib._

{Authors note:

What do you think? Review or Favorite. Hadn't gotten **one **in my story yet.

Pwease? (I'll update soon.)


	12. Chapter twelve: Answers

Countdown: 20: 15: 27: 08

Zim's Pov.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It has been two days since Hex had told me my new mission and I finally got to ask her my one question.

"Commander, I wanted to ask you about the assignment you gave me."

"What is it?" she responded.

"Who was that someone you told me to 'assassinate.'"

"Why don't I show you…" She said with a grin.

I was dragged all the way across the empires main base, until I got to a large metal door. Hex had quickly typed in a passcode and the door had opened. The room had an assortment of chairs each one in front of a table with a control panel and all pointed towards the center of the room which had four large transmission screens on pointing in different directions but still connected. Hex had a remote which had appeared to turn on the transmission screens. A picture had appeared on the screen. It was a picture of my Ex-tallests. And below it said:

**Irkens red and purple: Wanted dead or alive. (Barely alive is most appreciated.)**

**Wanted for: Abuse of shorter irkens, slavery of multiple races (Vortain, Meekrob, Screw heads, Etc.), Destroying multiple planets. **

"You need me to…

"Assassinate the leaders of the Irken Empire, Yes." The commander interrupted.

She hands me a gun and then adds

"Use this on them; they'll go out like a light."

A feeling washed over me from the PAK Hex had given me. A very unfamiliar feeling.

**Zim.**

Did my PAK just talk?

**Listen to Hex, Kill the tallests. **

And I thought as hard as I could. _"Who dare say that Zim should kill his…? Ex-tallests."_

**I'm your Pak, Hex gave me to you. **

_"so did she-_

**Yes she did. She created most PAK's that the people of the Defective's Empire wear today.**

**And I have to warn you about something. Soon after you set off to kill the tallests Hex is going to-**

"Zim it's about time we get out of here." Hex said in a… panicked tone, pushing me out the door.

Authors note: Dun! Dun! DUUUUUUUN! What was the PAK going to tell him? Why did Hex really need Zim?


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The PAK

Countdown: 18: 02: 39: 16

Zim's POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been two day's and the PAK still seems to be communicating with me. I don't know if it's defective or… I don't think it's all **that** defective because I appear to be getting smarter by the moment.

{Authors note: From now on I'm going to do this.

**Bold: Zim's Pak. **_This font: Zim communicating to it.}_

**Zim you do know that the countdown has 18 days left?**

_Oh really._

**Yes, and I think it's about time I show you the battle strategies for the renegade project**

(A map appeared in front of him. The map was of the massive and large red dots appeared and went from the entrance, up into a system of air ducts and into the talllest's chambers.)

_So I'm supposed to go up into a system of air ducts? _

**Yes and Jixie, Mhim and Nadine are supposed to sneak into the control room and temporarily shut off the lights and attack the people working there until the emergency lights start to function. And winter, "Ace", Jevida, Irine and Zere get rid of all of the snacks in the ship. While Blinx, Venn and Jay destroy and unarm technology and weapons on the ship.**

_Sounds like a logical plan._

**And I forgot to tell you once you assassinate the tallests you have to-**

"Zim." Hex's voice said from behind zim.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Is something going on? Perhaps PAK malfunctions?" She added.

_How did she find out?_

**Whatever you do ****don't let her ****find out.**

"Oh it's nothing." Zim responded.

Hex eyed him suspiciously and walked away.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The truth

Hex's Pov

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I had called… Dib to my chambers. To ask him about something.

"Do you know why I turned you and your sister into irkens?" I asked.

"To help destroy the Irken Empire." Dib responded.

"Correct." I said, "But there's a catch."

"What catch?" Dib asked.

"Did I not tell you? Soon after the Empire falls, you and Gaz will be slaves forever." I asked, "Do you know why I changed **you **into an Irken?"

"You must be joking!" Dib responded.

"I prefer an Irken slave over a human. They last longer." I answered.

"You're lying. I'm not a slave and I came here to destroy the Empire." Dib said in hysteria not realizing that I wasn't joking.

"You will be a slave just the others! The humans, the tallests, all of the Irken Empire and **you**. You will probably be **my **slave, or maybe someone in my higher class system there are plenty of other rich Irkens wanting to buy a rare hybrid you know." I responded.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dib asked.

"You aren't a smart one aren't you? That PAK you are wearing is made custom for you! I enabled so now you are unable to tell anyone about this!" I answered with one of my signature 'Vendetta laughs'.

"Now go!" I said as I pushed the control remote for his PAK.

His eyes turned a glassy and said in a monotone voice

"Yes master."

It appears to be working nicely. The voice of my assistant, Youni said through the intercom on my desk.

"Commander hex, there has been an explosion in Lab 7#"

"Be right there." I responded.

The work of a Commander/ Ex-Dictator is never done.


	15. Chapter fifteen: it's time

{Still Hex's Pov.}

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After 16 days of working, improvements and accidents each defectives base on earth (Japan, Germany, USA, Alaska, England, Scotland, Africa, Canada, China, and Russia.) Is on our main transmission screen and the leaders are there along with their crew waiting until the countdown hits zero. Right now Ivy (Leader of Japanese base.), Aquili (Leader of Russian base.), Elka (Leader of England Base.), Sol (Leader of German Base.), Haven (Leader of china base.) and Roth (Leader of Canadian base.) Are logged on and the countdown is 00: 01: 02: 55. I'm still arranging the ships and our mother ship so we can get going. The teleportation beams coordinates are set (Planet irk, near location of the massive.) Dib is still just as I left him two days ago the controlled remote is working nicely. I don't know what I would do with Gaz; she has spunk and doesn't give a damn, just like I was so maybe she will be in charge of earth once it's taken over. I honestly don't know. It appears that the others logged on and this long conversation has taken a while, now its 00:00: 48: 23. A while later all of the ships are arranged and everyone is here now the countdown has 00:00:00:10 left.

"Ten." Elka said.

"Nine." Roth said.

"Eight!" Amulet (Leader of Africa base.) said.

"Seven." Zile (Leader of Alaska base.) Said.

"六" Ivy said. (Translation: "6.)

"五"Haven Said (Translation: 5.)

"Четыре" Aquili said (Translation: "4")

"Drei" Sol said (Translation: "3".)

"dà dhà" Blinx (Leader of Scotland base.) said(Translation: "2".)

"One." I replied. "LET PROJECT RENEGADE BEGIN!"


End file.
